Cheated
by artemis1239
Summary: My name is Piper Mclean, I used to have a boyfriend, Jason Grace. Until one day he cheated on me with my half-sister, Drew Tanaka. I couldn't take the betrayal so, I did the best thing. I Ran. 3 years i became Vanessa Olympus,a singer and actress in California. I decided to go back to New York to do my last concert in my tour. What are the odds of me running into half bloods there?
1. Chapter 1

Why?

I remember the day I left Camp Half-Blood like it was yesterday. But in reality it has been 2 years. You may wonder why I left, where I have been, or who the hades I am. Well I can't answer the first two questions now, I will answer the last one. I 'was' Piper McLean. You might be confused because I said was. It is true I was once Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love desire and beauty, one of the seven. Now I am Vanessa Olympus. I am still a daughter of Aphrodite and one of the seven. I'm just not at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, I also am a singer. Right now, I am on my Distressed tour. I am getting ready for a concert now. I have to go, I hear Sound Check calling me. Oh and before I go I have to say that my manager is Demetria, I call her Demi. I have a contest going on now, I will know the winner tomorrow. The winner and 7 of their friends' get to live with me for an entire year. I really hope they are around my age. Because the last contest I had a creepy 39-year-old guy won, so my Demi had to cancel the WHOLE thing. So, I really hope that doesn't happen again. I have contact with the gods. I bring demigods to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. I always make sure to stay in the shadows when I bring them there. So if a camper mentions something about other demigods being brought there mysteriously just ignore it. Well Bye! I have Sound Check to get to, and then start off my concert with a few songs.

(What do you think? I know it is really short but I just wanted to start it of with a preview chapter before I get to bigger ones. Just leave your comments to let me know. Thx! :)))!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Nessa you are on in 5 minutes." Demi told me as crew people were re-checking over to make sure I looked fine.  
"Got it." I replied. She nodded and walked off. I got bored quickly after that, which isn't a good thing since I have ADHD. I just couldn't sit still for long.  
"Ness you are ready to go, remember to stop at sound check for your microphone." Willow, a crew member, told me.  
"Kay, which mike should I do? Hand-held or Head-set?" I asked her.  
"Hand-held, since you don't have any choreographed dance moves. So you can do whatever you feel like doing." She answered me. I nodded my head in reply.  
I walked over to Sound Check and asked for a hand-held mike. They gave me one. After that I headed over to the stage entrance where I was bombarded by more crew members fussing over my hair and make-up to make sure I didn't ruin it. A hair stylist started to spray hair spray in my hair, my eyes started to water and I gagged a little by the amount they were using. They finally stopped spraying. I sucked in much-needed air and carefully wiped away the water in my eyes. The crew members finally left me alone in peace.  
"Vanessa you are on in 10 seconds" A passing Sound Checker told me.  
I took a deep breath and calmed my quickly beating heart. I counted the remaining seconds and walked out on stage with a huge, genuine smile on my face.  
"Hey. How is everyone this very fine evening" I greeted the crowd with a smile. I was replied with a chorus of 'good' 'amazing' 'great' 'fine' 'ok' 'perfect'  
"I can't hear you guys." I sang to them in a mocking but nice way. This time every reply was repeated but 10x louder.  
"That's better" I smiled at them.  
You may wonder why I keep smiling. It is just that the feeling when you are on stage is incredible, amazing… magical. You feel like you can do anything and be anyone. Almost like you are on top of the world. But instead you are on something better than the world, you are on top of life. The best part is when you look out into the crowd ,and see the smiling faces singing along with you and cheering you on. You just cant help but smile yourself. It was ONE of the reason I started performing. The other reason is… wait stop im gonna spoil the story. Anyways the feeling is wonderful.  
"So to start of this concert I am gonna sing Baby I" I said to the crowd. They started cheering louder.  
"Sing along if you know the words" I grinned as I heard the music start.


	3. Chapter 3

ARIANA GRANDE LYRICS

"Baby I got love for thee  
So deep inside of me I don't know where to start  
Yeah, yeah  
I love you more than anything  
But the words can't even touch what's in my heart  
No, oh

When I try to explain it I be sounding insane  
The words don't ever come out right  
I get all tongue tied (and twisted)  
I can't explain what I'm feeling  
And I say baby, baby, baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Baby, baby

Baby I'm so down for you  
No matter what you do, (real talk), I'll be around  
Yeah, yeah, oh baby  
See baby I been feelin' you  
Before I even knew what feelings were about  
Oh baby

When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy  
Words don't ever come out right  
I get all tongue tied (and twisted)  
I can't explain what I'm (feeling)  
And I say baby baby, baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything (baby)  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Baby, baby

Straight up, you got me,  
All in, how could I not be,  
I sure hope you know  
If it's even possible, I love you more  
Than the word love can say it  
It's better not explaining  
That's why I keep saying… Baby I

Ooh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Baby, baby  
Baby  
Baby, baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Baby, baby  
Baby, baby" I sang. The crowd cheered loudly for me."Now, I have a present for you guys," I began to tell the crowd, "One of my best friends flew out from Florida just to sing for you at this concert, so may I proudly introduce Justin Drew Bieber!" I yelled into the mike. The crowd's cheering turned into screams of walked out onto the stage grinning."Hey everybody! How are y'all tonight?" Justin asked the crowd. "Amazing!" They yelled."I flew out here today just to surprise you guys isn't that amazing." He told the crowd. "YES!" They replied back."I am going to sing As Long As You Love Me from my newest album, you can get it in stores." He grinned to the crowd. The music started to play, I walked into the back-stage I walked in I,I saw chaos. Everyone was running around yelling commands."Vanessa come on get into your new clothes, you have 6 minutes!" Demi yelled at me, she pushed me into the changing room and closed the door. I saw my new outfit on the clothes rack I changed and put it on.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa p.o.v

I soon heard As Long As You Love Me finish. I ran out on to stage.  
"So, how was that song? Did everyone love it?" I asked.  
"YES!" The crowed screamed.  
"Bad News, Justin has to go. But you will see him soon. Because , you didn't hear this from me, but Justin will be performing at my next concert in New York. Also, you will find out the contest winners soon." I whispered to the crowd.  
They 'awwwwwww' ed at first but as I got closer to the ending of my sentence they started cheering loudly.  
"Well, Bye everyone. I hope to see y'all at Vanessa's next concert in New York." Justin waved to the crowd then walked off stage.  
I watched Justin walk off stage, then I turned back to the crowd.  
"That was amazing, who else was happy for Justin to come to my concert?" I asked the crowd. I saw Justin walk back on stage.  
"Oh and Vanessa." Justin said.  
"Yes." I responded.  
"See ya in New York." Justin winked at me and walked off stage again.  
"That was unexpected." I told the crowd mildly confused.  
"The next song i will be singing is Gold!" I shouted. The music started playing. BRITT NICOLE LYRICS

**"Gold"**

"Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low  
What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful  
Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling  
Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)

Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose  
Just ignore they don't know the real you  
All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire  
Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)

So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved  
And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough  
Yeah there are days that we all feel like we're messed up  
But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough  
So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out  
You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars  
This is for you, wherever you are

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,  
You're gold

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(gold gold you're gold)

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out" I sang.

The song ended. The crowd cheering me on. While the song was playing I saw a lots of people in the crowd singing along, that made a shit-eating grin edge its way on to my face. So, i knew by the time the song was over I would have a smile like The Grinch. I was most likely right.  
"The next person I would like to proudly introduce is by best friend, Miley Cyrus!" I screamed. The crowd cheered loudly looking around for her. Miley walked on stage grinning. When she was next to me I gave her a big hug, she gave me a hug ,too.  
"Hey everyone how is it going?" She asked the audience.  
"Amazing!" They screamed.  
"Now, I am gonna sing Cant Be Tamed from my newest album you can get it in stores." Miley told the crowd. I smiled and walked off the stage. When I got back stage it was more calm than before.  
I put on my next outfit and sat down to take a quick break before I had to go back on stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanessa p.o.v

I soon heard As Long As You Love Me finish. I ran out on to stage.  
"So, how was that song? Did everyone love it?" I asked.  
"YES!" The crowed screamed.  
"Bad News, Justin has to go. But you will see him soon. Because , you didn't hear this from me, but Justin will be performing at my next concert in New York. Also, you will find out the contest winners soon." I whispered to the crowd.  
They 'awwwwwww' ed at first but as I got closer to the ending of my sentence they started cheering loudly.  
"Well, Bye everyone. I hope to see y'all at Vanessa's next concert in New York." Justin waved to the crowd then walked of stage.  
I watched Justin walk off stage, then I turned back to the crowd.  
"That was amazing, who else was happy for Justin to come to my concert?" I asked the crowd. I saw Justin walk back on stage.  
"Oh and Vanessa." Justin said.  
"Yes." I responded.  
"See ya in New York." Justin winked at me and walked off stage again.  
"That was unexpected." I told the crowd mildly confused.  
"The next song I will be singing is Gold!" I shouted. The music started playing.

* * *

BRITT NICOLE LYRICS

**"Gold"**

"Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low  
What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful  
Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling  
Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)

Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose  
Just ignore they don't know the real you  
All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire  
Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)

So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved  
And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough  
Yeah there are days that we all feel like we're messed up  
But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough  
So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out  
You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars  
This is for you, wherever you are

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,  
You're gold

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(gold gold you're gold)

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out" I sang.

* * *

The song ended. The crowd cheering me on. While the song was playing I saw a lots of people in the crowd singing along, that made a shit-eating grin edge its way on to my face. So, I knew by the time the song was over I would have a smile like The Grinch. I was most likely right.  
"The next person I would like to proudly introduce is by best friend, Miley Cyrus!" I screamed. The crowd cheered loudly looking around for her. Miley walked on stage grinning. When she was next to me I gave her a big hug, she gave me a hug ,too.  
"Hey everyone how is it going?" She asked the audience.  
"Amazing!" They screamed.  
"Now, I am gonna sing Cant Be Tamed from my newest album you can get it in stores." Miley told the crowd. I smiled and walked off the stage. When I got back stage it was more calm than before.  
I put on my next outfit and sat down to take a quick break before I had to go back on stage.

I heard Miley finish singing so,I walked back on to stage.  
" How did you guys like that song? 'cause I know I liked it." I asked the crowd.  
" WE LOVED IT!" They yelled back.  
"I'm so happy you liked it, but I have to go now though but...I'll see you all at Vanessa's next concert. Bye guys. Bye Nessa see you soon." Miley said walking through the door.  
"Well...Let's start my next song but before we do I'd like to bring out a special friend of mine, let's give a warm welcome to MIKA!" I yelled  
The crowd roared.  
MIKA walked out smiling, "How is everyone?"  
"GREAT!" The crowd screamed.  
"Great, now my friend Nessa invited me here to sing a duet we did last month, and you'll be the first to hear it! The song is called Popular Song" MIKA told the crowd.  
He came and joined me in the middle of the stage as the music started.

* * *

Popular Song

(Vanessa)  
"La la, la la  
You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish."  
(MIKA)  
"Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms  
Now you're working at the movies selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song."  
(Vanessa)  
"Ahh, I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song."

[Chorus]  
''My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,but you were always popular

You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular  
Its not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know

So catch up,cause you got an awful long way to go  
So catch up,cause you got an awful long way to go.''

(Vanessa)  
''I was on a lookout for someone to hate,  
Picking on me like a dinner plate  
You hid during classes and in between them  
Dunked me in the toilets now it's you that cleans them.''  
(MIKA)  
''You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the jokes on you.''  
(Vanessa)  
''Ooh, the jokes on you  
Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking  
How do you look so cool?  
Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school,boy  
Uh huh,I said that's the only thing that I learned at school.''  
[Chorus]  
''My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
You were always popular,  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause my song is popular  
Popular, I know about popular  
Its not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you, that's all you ever need to know  
So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go  
So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go.''

(Vanessa)  
''All you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
All you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
All you ever need to know

Popular, I know about popular  
Its not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were''

"Well, that was great, but I have to go now. Bye, everyone. Bye, Ness. " MIKA said as he left I couldn't resist so I gave him a big hug.  
I turned back to the crowd, "I am gonna sing a few break up songs back-to-back with out stopping hope you like it" I said to the crowd, I inwardly smiled as the song began.

* * *

**We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together**

"I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together''

* * *

**"I Knew You Were Trouble"**

_[Music video spoken part:]_  
"I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me."

"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble"

_[Music video spoken part:]_  
"I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are."

* * *

**"White Horse"**

"Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

_[Chorus:]_  
That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

_[Chorus:]_  
That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now"

* * *

**"Picture To Burn"**

"State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
_[Album version line:]_ That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay!  
_[Music video version line:]_ That's fine you won't mind if I say  
By the way...

_[Chorus:]_  
I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn!

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

_[Chorus]_

And if you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that...

_[Chorus]_

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..."

* * *

**"Back To December"**

"I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized that I loved you in the fall.

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night –  
The first time you ever saw me cry.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.  
All the time."

* * *

**"The Story Of Us"**

"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through.

_[Chorus:]_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

Next chapter.

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me.

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

_[Chorus:]_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon.

_[Chorus:]_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

The end."

* * *

**"Should've Said No"**

"It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes."

_[Chorus:]_  
You should've said "No", you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word, with what you did with her,  
Get back to me (get back to me).  
And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said "No", baby, and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
Baby, you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same?

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes."

_[Chorus]_

I can't resist  
Before you go, tell me this:  
Was it worth it?  
Was she worth this?

No... no, no, no...

_[Chorus]"_

* * *

I took a deep breath.

* * *

**"You're Not Sorry"**

"All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taken me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no oh

Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no, oh

You're not sorry no no oh

You had me crying for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no oh

You're not sorry, no no oh"

* * *

**"Don't Forget"**

"Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget  
About me?

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us  
(Don't forget)"

* * *

**"Ours"**

"Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours"

* * *

As I sang all these songs I couldn't help but think of Jason. Theses songs were ALL about him. I hate Jason he cheated on me and threw me away like worst part is that it was with my half-sister Drew Tanaka of ALL people. I just wondered what happened he told me "Forever and Always". What happened to that?But, then again I have to thank Jason and Drew they made who I am today. They are what made me famous.I remembered what Jason said to me. I turned that into a song.

* * *

**"Forever & Always"**

"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

Were you just kidding?  
'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened, please tell me?

'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
Like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes  
Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure

So here's everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so

Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything

'cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah"

Thank You, Jason Grace and Drew Tanaka you made me a better person. You helped me see the real world isn't as easy as I thought it was.

* * *

Little did Vanessa know across the country in Long Island Sound was Jason Grace and Drew Tanaka lip locking on the beach.

"Jason." Drew said breaking apart from her boyfriend.  
"What happened to Garbage Girl?" Drew asked.  
"Who?" asked Jason.  
"Piper. Piper McLean, what happened to her after we started dating?" Drew asked slightly annoyed.  
"Oh...her... babe I really don't know but, why are you so worried?" Jason asked his girlfriend.  
"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling something big is gonna happen and she has something to do with it." Drew told Jason.  
"It's most likely nothing. Don't worry we haven't seen her in 2 years. For all we know she could be dead by now." Jason said to his girlfriend.  
"Okay, I just..." Drew got cut off.  
"Hey, not stressing yourself, or frown lines are gonna come on that pretty little head of yours" Jason said giving her fore-head a gentle kiss.  
"Okay, Okay I'll stop worrying ." Drew said going to kiss Jason.  
Slowly, their kiss got more intense. Moans were in the air.

Leo's p.o.v.

I always wondered where Piper went. After she found out Jason was cheating on her.  
Of Course, I knew he was cheating on her but, he made me swear not to tell her.  
I don't know if that was the right choice 'cause now I miss my best friend. But, I can't tell her 'cause she isn't here. It's been 2 years and I miss my best friend, Piper Rosabella McLean. I always made fun of her name it was so girly and she just...wasn't. That's why I loved her (As a friend) she put up with my annoying nature and stuck with me. No Matter What. She was a great friend to me, so why didn't I tell her about Jason cheating on her? I'm a horrible friend. I can't even apologize cause she's gone. I wish I could apologize.

WHERE ARE YOU PIPER ROSABELLA MCLEAN?

* * *

** (Hey! How is everyone? **

**'Gold' is by Britt Nicole.**

**The rest are by Taylor Swift.**

**Except for 'Don't Forget' which is by Demi Lovato.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Piper's/Vanessa's p.o.v.

"Sorry everyone but, the concert is just about coming to an end," The crowd booed. "But, I would like to thank you all for coming out to see my concert and just for supporting me. My fans are my life, I wouldn't be here without you. Your amazing!  
I would like to sing one more song before the night ends. The song I will be singing is When The Sun Goes Down, a newer song of mine that you can find in my Keep It Real album that is in stores now. When The Sun Goes Down Lyrics

[Verse 1]  
"Been a long day, waiting for the night to come  
I check my iPhone,  
Let me see what's going on, going on, going on  
Help me DJ, play my favorite song,  
Make the speakers shake, speakers shake  
Now everybody wants to sing along, sing along,

When the night is here  
The only thing on my mind is having a good time when the moon appears  
You can always hear us say."

[Chorus]  
"The party doesn't start til the sun goes down  
That's when everything starts moving,  
Everybody up when the sun goes down  
Ahh,ahh,ahh  
The music isn't on till it's way too loud,  
That's when everybody starts dancing  
Everybody shout when the sun goes down  
When the sun goes down  
When the sun goes down  
When the sun goes down  
Oh oh oh oh yeah"

[Verse 2]  
"Pushing my hands up,  
I'm feeling good now  
On the dance floor,  
We can turn it inside out, inside out

When the night is here,  
The only thing on my mind is having good time with my friends  
That's real, you can always hear us say."

[Chorus]  
"The party doesn't start till the sun goes down  
That's when everything starts moving,  
Everybody up when the sun goes down  
Ahh,ahh,ahh  
The music isn't on till it's way too loud,  
That's when everybody starts dancing  
Everybody shout when the sun goes down  
When the sun goes down  
When the sun goes down  
When the sun goes down  
Oh oh oh oh yeah."

[Bridge]  
"Down,down,down  
The sun is going down, down,down  
When the moon appears, you can always hear us say  
When the stars come out, you can always here us say."

[Chorus]  
"The party doesn't start till the sun goes down  
That's when everything starts moving,  
Everybody up when the sun goes down  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
The music isn't on till it's way too loud,  
That's when everybody starts dancing  
Everybody shout when the sun goes down  
When the sun goes down  
When the sun goes down  
When the sun goes down  
Oh oh oh yeah." I sang. The crowd cheered loudly.

"I'm sorry everyone but, this is the end of the concert, please exit through the right door. Bye, Love You" I said to the crowd and walked off into the back stage area.

"Great Concert Nessa!" Demi told me. "It has to be your best one yet!"

"Thanks so much Demi, but it's all because of you!" I said back to her grinning.

"Thank You," Demi responded, "Hurry Up and get the make up and clothes off so, we can go to the Tour Bus, we can get a good rest and then tomorrow I'll tell you the winner of the contest."

"Okay,Okay I'm going." I sped up my walk a little more.

_  
Annabeth's p.o.v.

'I have to tell them soon' I thought to myself.  
I ran to the beach where the entire gang was meeting up...except for Piper, But with Drew.  
What a Joy.  
I really miss Piper. It's really unfair how she left because of Jason and Drew. I want to know what happened. Jason started dating Drew suddenly. Next things you know, we are all getting messages that Piper left camp and no one knows where she is. I just don't know what happened to Jason. He loved Piper...well...I THOUGHT he loved Piper.  
She's been gone for 2 years. 2 YEARS!  
It's unfair to some people that Jason and Drew made Piper leave, most people didn't know he was cheating. All we/saw was one day Jason and Drew shoving their tongues down each others throats. Believe me that caused an up-roar for the Entire demigod population.  
I finally reached the beach.  
"Hey, Annabeth." Everyone greeted me.  
"Hey, guys" I said.  
"SO I umm have something to tell you." I said.  
"What is it?" They asked.  
"Well, I applied for a chance to stay with Vanessa Olympus." I said.

(Cliff Hanger!) 


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

"Are you lieing to me Annabeth?" Hazel asked me.

"No, I'm not. I applied for a chance to stay with Vanessa Olympus for an entire year. I never thought I would win though." I told them all in one breath.

"No offence but, I don't believe you I want proof." Hazel said standing up and crossing her arms.

"None taken. Here is the letter Vanessa's manager sent. It arrived a week ago. I just hesitated to tell you guys by the way I already answered back we are ALL going." I handed the letter to Hazel while she read the letter everyone stood up and read it over her shoulder.

"Wow. We are really staying with Vanessa Olympus. THE Vanessa Olympus. The same one who popped up out of no where 2 years ago and was able to sign with the biggest record company ever." Leo said in dis belief.

"I HAVE to go pack. OMG we are staying an ENTIRE YEAR do I even have ENOUGH suitcases. Jason COME ON help me PACK!" Drew dragged Jason off.

"Yeh, I am gonna go pack, too. "Leo awkwardly said. He then walked off.

"Frank we have to pack, also. I need to-wait, Annabeth when are we leaving?" Hazel asked handing the letter to me.

"In a week, because Vanessa's last concert was in California, it ended early this night, so they need time to get to New York which is where Vanessa lives, it takes 4 days to get to New York but, there also might be bad weather so add 1 day. Plus, they need to set up Vanessa's house for us to stay in so add 1 more day, and Vanessa needs some time to relax so add 1 more day. All in all that equals a week. Then, we leave the next day, so technically 1 week and 1 day." I babbled by the time I finished my sentence-er paragraph I had to take a deep breath.

"Woah! Okay then," Hazel told me, "But, I'm still gonna start packing."

"Frank, are you coming or are you going to stay and relax for a while?" Hazel asked Frank.

"Naah, I'll come with you." Frank got up and walked over to Hazel together they walked back to the cabins.

"Well that was the quickest meet-up EVER!" Percy got up and hugged me from behind placing small gentle kisses on the side of my neck, causing me to shiver. I could feel Percy smirking.

"Hey, wipe that smirk off your face, I only shivered because, I'm cold. "I said.

"Yeah, and I'm a cyclops. Annabeth you and I both know what you just said is total BS" Percy replied.

"You want me." He whispered into my neck.

"Maybe I don't maybe I do, guess we'll never know." I shrugged my shoulders and wiggled out of his arms. I started walking up the beach. I turned back around and stood waiting for him to come. Slowly I started getting in patient.

"Yo, Seaweed Brain, you coming?" I asked.  
"Uhh yeah." Percy ran up.  
"We still have to pack. After that I have to check to see if we have enough." I held Percy's hand as we walked to his cabin. Yes, before you ask I did move into his cabin. I got permission from Chiron, my mother, and Lord Poseidon.

* * *

**6 Hours Later**  
Well, my plans went off of schedule. Percy, being the MATURE, RESPONSIBLE person he is, decided to throw a pillow ACROSS the room, where I so happened to be standing by our bed, and next to me was a pile of NEATLY FOLDED clothes. Can you guess what happened?The people that PERCY threw HIT THE CLOTHES I JUST FOLDED.I took the pillow and threw it back at Percy, hitting him square in the face. The dazed look on his face caused me to laugh out loud. My laugh caused Percy to snap out of the funk he was in. He suddenly got this evil look on his face. Next, thing I know I have a pillow in my face. Percy was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh, It's On." I declared pausing between every word. I fluffed the pillow with the look of determination on my face. Percy stopped laughing and looked like he was gonna piss his pants. I ran to Percy and jumped on top of him hitting him over and over with the pillow. After a while my arms got tired Percy used this as a way to get out from under me grab ANOTHER pillow from our bed and hit me with it.

Though, I could tell he was trying to be gentle with me.I got enough strength to get up with my pillow in my hand, and start whacking Percy with it. Soon, we were hitting each other. Gleeful laughter escaped my mouth. Making Percy smile.  
Long Story, Short. In the end Percy and I were on the ground laughing with feathers floating in the air, or gentle touching the ground.

"Percy come on let's actually pack this time." I pulled Percy up.I glanced over at the alarm clock. 3:34 A.M.

"Matter of Fact let's go to bed it is too late." I said to Percy.

"Fine by me." Percy tugged off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers, pushed the stuff and feathers off the bed, pulled down the sheets and climbed in.I grabbed my pajama, which consisted on cotton shorts and a loose tank top and went to change in the bathroom. When I came out Percy was staring up at the ceiling.I turned of the lights and climbed in to bed next to Percy. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tightly to his chest.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." I whispered to him.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl." Percy whispered lightly kissing my fore head. I smiled and fell asleep.

**(I had to put Annabeth and Percy fluff, I just had to. The next chapter should be up by next week or something. IDK yet, so NO PROMISES. Unlike most Fan Fiction Writers I update when I wanna, and when I feel like it. ALso here is the link to the other site I write on, and to tell you the truth I like it better because unlike Fanfiction, people can't copy your work only you can. So I'll be updating there more, but I always copy my work and paste it on Fanfiction [Link won't work]  
**

** Just go on Quotev, lookk for the search box ,type in "Arabella", my profile is the same as on here. )**


	8. Chapter 8

Vanessa/Piper's p.o.v.

I finished getting out of my stage clothes and put on my regular clothes which was basically just shorts, a tank top, uggs, and a jacket.

'Don't look at me that way! Do you expect me to walk out in high heels and a ball gown?!Hades NO! Plus, as soon as I get into the bus, this girl is going to sleep.

But, also Demi will announce the contest winner and then, who they are coming with. I'm so excited."Vanessa! HURRY UP!" Demi yelled pounding on the door.

"Coming." I replied.I glance at myself in the mirror.

'That's not right' I noticed my hair in the mirror.

I never leave it down unless I'm going somewhere only place important I'm going is, to my bed. I'm pretty sure my bed doesn't care how I look.I threw my hair up into a ponytail and unlocked the was there waiting for me.

"COME ON! The tour bus is ready, your bags are there, and we both need sleep. So, move it. " Demi dragged me outside to the tour bus.

Once we got outside I shivered for California, it was pretty damn cold.

If I took a breath I would be able to see and I got onto the tour bus. The bus driver started the bus up and left the parking lot. As we left I waved to the fans that were still exiting and getting into their cars.

As we got onto the highway I went further back into the to wear my room was located. I sat on my bed and watched the sun set. It was beautiful. Yawning I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror I took off the rest of the small amount of make-up I had on.I pulled my hair into a VERY sloppy bun.I walked out into my room and tore my jacket off throwing it somewhere into my room, not that I cared where it went. I would find it in the morning.I sat on my bed and pulled out my iPhone 5.

I checked all my Social Networks, which included: Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, Kik, and my e-mail. Most of my fans were wishing me good luck with my contest winners, others were saying how much they enjoyed my concert, a few were asking if I would follow them.I got a few messages saying more people followed me. I replied back to everyone.

I yawned. I stood up stretching. I walked back to the front of the bus where Demi and the bus driver was.

"Good Night, Demi." I yawned.

"Good Night, Vanessa." Demi smiled.

"Good Night, Bob." I yawned waving lazily at the bus driver.

"Good Night, Vanessa." Bob replied grinning at me.

"Remember, you guys need sleep, too. So, once midnight hit Demi you better be in bed by then. Just so you know it's 10:44. You have 1 hour and 16 minutes. Bob, remember stop once we hit Arizona."

I reminded them."Yes, mother." They mocked me in looked at each ither and blushed.

'I swear they are going to get together some day.' I thought to myself.

"Good." I smiled turning around and walked back to my room.

I put my phone on charge and turned the lamp off.I climbed into bed.

'Wow! I'm going back to New York!' I thought excitedly.

'But, why do I have a bad feeling?' I questioned myself.

'It's most likely nothing though' I assured myself.I fell asleep that night worrying about, why I had that feeling.

(Hey, so It's your author here. I would first like to say "Thanks!" for those of you who do review and favorite those of you who don't shame on I'm only getting a small amount of reviews, I am not updating till a I get 15 more reviews.

I am not kidding! No reviews= No to get started the first person who reviews answering ALL the questions, I've asked these past few chapters, I will follow you, favorite your stories, and heart them. So let's get going with those reviews shall we?

Oh and I am sorry for those of you who DO review and favorite Cheated, are being punished for everyone elses fault, but this is what it came to. I am super sorry though. I still you States Vanessa/Piper will go through are:

California

Arizona

Colorado

Nebraska

Iowa

Illinois

Indiana

Ohio

Pennsylvania

New York)


End file.
